


Tearin' Up My Heart

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Omegle AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Karkat, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, like a few, makes his return, omegle au, time gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had no illusions about the blessing it was when he stumbled into Kankri's room drunk that night and met John. But falling in love is never easy. Especially, when the person of your affections lives across the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearin' Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would continue this and I did. 
> 
> Also, legit shit about boybands.
> 
> Also, Also, I scanned over this but I'm tired and worn out so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

The soft tingle of music floated through the otherwise quite room as Karkat typed away at his laptop. The music was a background to his thoughts as he tried to put them into words. Occasionally, he would glance down at the small box taking up the bottom left corner of his screen. John's face always managed to make something twist deep in his chest. John would move occasionally, flipping to a new page or moving to his next bit of homework but for the most part, Karkat had a nice view of a pale face and bright blue eyes behind stylish black frames. It was a nice face attached to an amazing body that belonged to probably the sweetest person Karkat knew. Though he didn't know many people so he wasn't sure how much merit that had.

Dark eyes quickly shifted back to the open document on his screen and read over the last few lines he had written. He crinkled his nose at them and quickly deleted them so he could start over. He took a few moments to focus on his work while soft music played.

It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to spend hours together doing their own thing. John was in college studying business management and music. Karkat didn't fully understand it but the Korean seemed to really enjoy what he was doing so Karkat was fine with that. John was working to make something out of his life and though sometimes it made Karkat feel a little useless, John was quick to remind Karkat how amazing it was that he could make money off doing something he loved so much. Blogging wasn't exactly something Karkat  _loved_ but running a movie review blog was a fun thing for him to do outside of his 9-5 grocery store job.

There was a soft snicker that caught Karkat's attention and he glanced down at the box to see bright blue eyes sparkling at him. There was a small grin on John's face as he lifted his head from his homework to peer at what was probably Karkat's face on his screen. "Really?" He asked, biting into his lower lip to hold back a smile.

"What?" Karkat blinked in surprise, glancing around the room like he had missed something important.

John's cheeks bundled as his grin spread and he shifted to rest his chin in his hand. "Nsync?"

He stared at that face as he focused on the music playing.

" _If you want me girl let me know. I am down on my knees. I can't take it anymore. It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel it too"_

Karkat snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "You got something to say about my music choices fuckface?"

John tilted his head back, leaning back in his computer chair to let out a burst of laughter. It was light and he snorted once and it made Karkat's stomach swirl. "It's fucking Nsync!"

A small smile curled to Karkat's face. "Yeah, you got something to say fucking say it."

John shook his head as he leaned forward and Karkat's view was taken up by beautiful eyes. "I never took you as a boy-band kinda guy!"

He shrugged one shoulder as he peered down at the face staring at him through a video feed. "Anyone who says they've never once in their life liked a boy-band song is fucking lying."

John snickered. "Backstreet Boys or Nsync?"

Karkat sat up straight, a rush of warmth flooding his veins. "Nsync."

The raven haired male nodded in agreement, the smile on his face bright as he watched Karkat on his screen. "Whose your favorite?"

"Ah, I see now." He shifted on his bed so he could lay on his stomach and propped up on his elbows. He adjusted his laptop so John could still see him. "You first."

A faint flush of pink came over John's pale cheeks. "What?"

"Whose your favorite?"

John crinkled his nose and adjusted in his seat as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Lance."

There was a full moment of silence that left John shifting awkwardly before Karkat bust out laughing. "Oh my fuck!" He covered his mouth with both hands as he suddenly rolled to the side, out of John's view as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" John whined in embarrassment from Karkat's speakers.

Karkat gasped for breath as he stared up at the ceiling. "And you said you were straight!"

"I said I thought I was until I got into college!"

"John," Karkat rolled back onto his stomach, his mug coming back into view for John to see with a curl of a smirk on his face. "Lance is the gay one."

"I know that!" He snapped, his face flaring with heat. Karkat just continued to let out snickers until John huffed, "Well smartass whose your favorite then? I bet it was Justin."

Karkat calmed down enough to answer. "Justin is a treasure but no. He was not my favorite at the time. I was partial to Lance as well."

"You like them pretty boys, huh?"

"Oh shut up." His dark cheeks flushed.

"Does that make me a pretty boy?" John asked, his tone shifting into something more serious that made Karkat's chest ache.

"I guess..." He bit into his lower as he stared at John's flushed face, wishing he could just reach out and touch him. But he couldn't and he wasn't sure when he would be able to. If he would ever be able to.

"Hey, Karkat?"

He took a deep breath before he glanced up at the webcam so John could see him staring right at him. "Yeah?"

"I wanna kiss you."

His throat went tight as his ears flushed red and his stomach twisted with a type of pain that he was not used to. He bit into his lower lip as his body slumped and his forehead connected with the edge of his laptop. "I want to kiss you too."

* * *

"You look like you're trying to take a really big poop but nothing is coming out."

John's voice made Karkat pause in his typing and he glanced down at the little box in the corner of his screen to see John grinning at him. "It was that bad."

"Damn." John whistled as he leaned back against the pile of pillows behind him. He was resting comfortable in his bed, playing random computer games while Karkat worked. For once, John had managed to finish his homework before Karkat had finished his work. "We should go see a movie together."

Karkat glanced up at the webcam, surprise evident in his features before he shifted to John's face. "Like we could even decide on a movie to see."

"Well, I really wouldn't care too much about what movie we saw. Just that we saw it together."

His heart thumped and his ears flushed with heat as he slunk down. "Don't spur romance on me like that."

John laughed softly, tilting his head as he peered at Karkat's face. "I wasn't trying to. Just made me think, you know? You go see movies all the time with Kankri or Gamzee and that's great, cause you love doing it and it's part of your job but like, I want to take you to the movies too. You know, like a real date. I'd love to take you on a real date, Karkat. It'd be so great."

Karkat groaned, burying his flushed face in his hands. "John, you can't say stuff like that to me after three months."

"Why not?" John bit into his lower, slightly worried.

"Cause... It makes me want you more." He mumbled.

"Is that... supposed to be a bad thing? Cause, uh, Karkat, I don't consider you wanting me more a bad thing?" John mumbled softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he peered at the dark face surrounded by shaggy hair on his screen. "Specially cause... I mean..." He swallowed hard as he leaned back and chewed at his bottom lip. "I... really like you."

The soft whine that came from the back of Karkat's throat would have embarrassed him if he were speaking to anyone other than John. But John was special; so fucking special and it was the first time in his life he'd ever been truly himself with someone that wasn't Kankri. Maybe it was the long distance or maybe it was just John. It had to be just John. Karkat had been in long distance relationships before and they sure didn't make him feel like  _this_.

"I really like you too, John..." He mumbled into his palms.

"Karkat, Look at me."

He took a deep breath to attempt to calm his racing heart before prying his fingers apart so he could look at the webcam as John requested. There had to be something about his face because John gasped and his brows rose past his bangs as he leaned closer.

"Karkat." He cleared his throat and the expression that came over his face startled Karkat as his hands dropped into his lap. "Karkat, I like you. I  _really really_ like you."

"I really like you too." He managed to mumble back, heat flushing up his neck at the look of pure joy that came over John's face.

The grin on John's face was abruptly interrupted by a flash of disappointment before he dropped his head back on the pile of pillow. "Ugh, I wish you were here."

"I... Yeah, John, I do too."

After a moment, John let out a heavy sigh and sat up straight, the grin back on his face. "Eventually, yeah? How's work going?"

Karkat was used to the sudden change in subject. John was never too keen on talking about that fact that they were across the country from one another and had no idea if or when they would see each other in person. Three months was a short period of time to know someone but still, it was enough. Enough for Karkat to know he wanted nothing more than to feel John's toned arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I'm almost done." He shifted, rolling his shoulders as he leaned forward to start typing once again. "Do you want to watch a movie together when I'm done?"

"Yeah!" John perked up and even though Karkat had only seen that face through a grainy webcam and random selfies, he loved that face and would never tire of seeing that breathtaking smile.

* * *

Karkat pushed his lips around, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he watched his best friend produce what he considered was a proper thing given the occasion. He perked a brow, watching the grin on Gamzee's handsome face as the male held out a cake. He had plenty of options to take but there was something nice about the fact that his best friend had baked him a cake for his birthday.

"There's nothing weird in it, is there?" Karkat asked suspiciously as he eyed the red iced round cake sitting on a plate in Gamzee's hands.

"Nah, Bro. Just chocolatey goodness." He shrugged one shoulder before placing the cake down on the counter. "Want some?"

"Yeah sure." He shrugged and turned to shrug out of his heavy sweater. Gamzee's apartment was always way too warm no matter what the weather outside and given it was July, it was much too warm. "Guess it's just you and me."

"It's your day of birth, Karbro." Gamzee moved around in the kitchen as he went about cutting a slice of cake for Karkat. "Twenty-fucking-one. Celebrate."

Karkat crinkled his nose as he tossed his sweater over the back of a chair before collapsing on to the large cream colored couch in the living room. "Woo-fucking-who." He waved a hand in the air before combing it through his shaggy brown locks.

Gamzee plopped down on the couch beside Karkat, placing the small plate with a large slice of cake on the coffee table for Karkat to eat when he was ready. Then, he just shrugged over and managed to wrap both arms around Karkat to pull him close, resting his chin atop that mop of brown hair. "Happy Birthday, Karbro."

Karkat shivered, closing his eyes tightly as he leaned into Gamzee's embrace. "Yeah, thanks."

"You ain't happy." He pulled back enough so Karkat could see those almost black eyes. "What's up?"

Karkat groaned and tried to push away from his African American best friend but Gamzee was having none of it. He tightened his toned arms around Karkat's body and kept the smaller male pressed into his side. A dread or two spilling from the cluster at the nap of his neck and into Karkat's face. Karkat pawed at one of the dreads before shifted so he could tuck it back into the band with the rest of them.

"It's a sucky birthday." He answered honestly, his eyes focused on the dark skin of Gamzee's arm around him.

Gamzee hummed softly, patting Karkat's hair. "Sorry, Karbro."

"No, fuck, don't be sorry." He sighed and shifted enough so he could reach up and grab Gamzee's face between his hands. "I appreciate everything you do for me" He stated, searching dark eyes that were more hazy than clear. "Okay?"

"Course, best friend. I love you too." He smiled and bumped their noses together. "But that don't mean you ain't unhappy. Is it that little blue eyed beast all up in your heart?"

Karkat groaned and thunked his forehead against Gamzee's collarbone. "We're supposed to Skype later."

"Ain't that good? Get to talk to your loverboy on your birthday."

"I'd rather he was here."

Gamzee was quiet for a few seconds as he started to comb his fingers through Karkat's hair. "Ah. You're all up and missing that beast with a motherfucking passion, ain't cha? Wishing he was here and whatnot. That bad huh?" He pulled back enough to meet Karkat's eyes and there was a look of concern on his face. He could read Karkat better than anyone. "Why don't cha go see him?"

"He's in Seattle, Gamz. I just... I don't know, I want him here with me. Like all the time. Not just for my birthday. But he's there and I'm here and he's got school so even if I do visit, I still have to come back home and vise versa." He groaned and pushed enough away from Gamzee so he could grab the slice of cake off the table and stuff a fork full into his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised with the taste. "This is good, Gamz."

"Thanks, Karbro." He planted a kiss to Karkat's head before he got to his feet and sauntered into the kitchen. "Wouldn't visiting him still ease your pumper's pain though?"

"Maybe for a little while." He grumbled as he sunk down into the couch, stuffing his face with the delicious cake his best friend of over ten years had made him for his twenty-first birthday. "But I'd have to leave."

"Ya could just go back again." Gamzee offered as he opened the fridge and grabbed something Karkat couldn't see.

"I know." He huffed, licking his lips. "That's not the point Gamz."

"What is the point, Karbro?" He spin back around with three bottles of liquor in his hands and placed them on the counter.

Karkat watched with a perk brow as Gamzee started to mix drinks for them. "The point is it fucking hurts. Sometimes I wish I'd never met him and then other times I wouldn't know what I'd do without him. Long distance sucks."

"Kan handles it, don't he?"

"Yeah well, Kan's a fucking fruit."

"Kan and Mr. Shades have been together for two years."

"Again, a fucking fruit." Karkat waved his hand in the air, finishing off his cake.

Gamzee let out a soft laugh as he mixed drinks for the two of them. "Happy fruit though." He paused and rubbed his fingertips over his lips. "Makes the cutest face when ya kiss him."

Karkat groaned as he put the empty plate on the coffee table. "I do not need to hear about your weird little crush on my brother."

"Ain't no crush, Karbro." Gamzee chuckled as he moved back to pouring more Vodka in a cup then was necessary. "Just like the way he gets all flushed and wiggly when I interrupt his naggin'."

"You kissed him, Gamz. Kankri's still a virgin for fuck's sake."

"Wouldn't be if he-"

"Nope!" Karkat sat up straight. "Don't finish that fucking sentence I sweat to god. I hear enough from him and Dirk to never ever want to think about my brother having sex. Fucking please."

Gamzee let out a bark of laughter, stuffing the bottle away in the fridge before walking over with the two tall glasses in his hands. He passed Karkat one before sitting down on the couch beside him, tossing one arm around his shoulders. "Have you talked to him bout visitin'?"

"No. We don't really talk about that stuff." He sniffed the red drink he was handed and winced at the strong sweet smell. "What is this?"

"Try it." Gamzee reached over, knocking their glasses together before taking a big gulp from his glass. "Maybe ya should talk about it."

Karkat brought the glass to his lips and took a slow sip, finding it tasted a lot better than it smelled. "What if he..." He sighed, slinking into the couch and leaned into Gamzee's side. "What if he doesn't want me too?"

"How long ya been talking to him?"

"It's been about ten months."

Gamzee was quiet as he downed half of his glass before putting it down on the coffee table. He dug his hand into Karkat's hair and pulled the male over till his head was resting in the crock of his neck. "Fuckers got it bad for you, don't he?"

"I don't know." Karkat grumbled softly, dropping one hand to rest in Gamzee's lap while the other cradled his drink to his chest.

He hummed. "Ya got it bad for that fucker, huh?" When Karkat didn't answer he just continued on. "Bet he'd love to be all up and seeing your pretty face in person and whatnot."

"Maybe..."

"Trust the juice." He poked Karkat's glass.

With a snort, Karkat rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink without considering what crazy shit Gamzee may have put in it.

* * *

Karkat found that when he had a bit of liquor in him, whatever filter he had when he didn't evaporated into nothing and he was left speaking his mind without ever really thinking about it. The more alcohol the less filter which had lead to him meeting John in the first place. He had no illusions over what a blessing that was. He still had to thank Kankri but he was sure his brother already knew. After all, Kankri just  _loved_ to give him that  _look_. The look that told him Kankri knew exactly what Karkat was going through and it bothered the hell out of Karkat.

His head popped up at the sudden sound of a Skype call coming through. He shifted on his bed, still laying on his stomach, so he could grab his open laptop and bring it closer. He pushed it into the corner of his bed, against the wall and answered the call with his head resting on the pillow. It only took a few seconds for John's handsome face to take up Karkat's screen.

"Happy Birthday!" John grinned, so bright and so wide that Karkat's stomach twisted and his heart jumped into his throat.

All Karkat could focus on was beautiful blue eyes that a grainy webcam did not do justice. John was laying in his bed too, flat on his stomach with his feet kicking in the air behind him. He had his head propped up in his hand as he peered at Karkat's face on his screen. Karkat swallowed hard and shifted on his bed, laying on his side so john could see him from about stomach up.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" John asked, tilting his head. "Have fun with Gamzee?"

"Fuck." Karkat breathed out as he curled up, leaning just a bit closer to his laptop. "Your eyes are fucking beautiful."

John blinked. "Thanks?"

"No, like, really fucking beautiful." Karkat shifted to sit up and pushed the laptop back so he remained in the little square. His eyes were wide and his mouth felt dry as he brushed his finger tips over the laptop screen, over where John's cheek was.

John laughed softly. "If you say you want to fuck them then I  _know_ you're drunk."

"I am not drunk." He argued, crossing his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

"Right." The Korean shook his head as he smiled fondly. "How much did you have to drink?"

"One." He popped up a finger to show John.

"Uh-Huh and what was that?"

"I don't know. Gamzee put some crazy shit in it. Actually, I probably should have found out what he put in it before I drank it." He seemed to think on that for a second before he gave a shrug and moved on. "I'm not drunk. Not  _that_ drunk anyway. Tipsy at best."

"You didn't drive did you?" John sounded concerned.

"No, Kankri came and got me."

"Oh good." He sighed in relief and that stunning smile was back. "I missed you. School kinda sucks sometimes."

"John. John." Karkat shifted, folding his legs under him as he moved closer to the screen. "I missed you too."

His chuckle made something deep inside Karkat pulse to life. "I wish I could have done something special for your birthday."

Karkat melted slightly, slumping with his hand pressed against the screen. "It's okay. Just seeing your face makes it okay. I wish you were here though. That would be great. Like really fucking great."

"I know." John sighed, shifting to fold his arms so his chin could rest on them. "You look so sad I just want to hug you."

"I'm not sad." He replied quickly, glancing up with wide rust-brown eyes.

"You look it."

He shook his head. "No. I'm just. I don't know." He sat back, pulling his hands into his lap as his head dropped. "I want you with me."

John nodded, giving Karkat a tenderly sad smile. "I know, Karkat. I do too." Karkat let out a pathetic noise before he flopped to the side, his legs still folded under him. "Soon, okay? Soon." John promised with a soft voice. "You know what I do when I really miss you? When I really wish you were with me?"

"What?" Karkat popped back up, bending his knees so he could sit on them.

"I imagine you're here with me." John's cheeks flushed as he glanced away. "It's probably a little silly but it really helps me fall asleep some times."

"That sounds dirty, John."

"It's not! Well, I mean... maybe sometimes." Both of their faces flared with heat. "But not always!" John was quick to add.

Karkat chewed on his lower lip, shifting from side to side as his fingers toyed with the hem of his sweater. "I do it too." He admitted with a sly smile.

John perked up, his eyes widening and the flash of desire that came to those blue eyes made Karkat's entire body flush with heat. "I, Um..." John swallowed hard and licked his lips as he glanced around his room. "I... Do you want to?"

"Fuck yes, John please."

"Let me um, lock my door." John flashed him a smile before he quickly moved off his bed and out of Karkat's view.

Karkat rolled to his side and snatched up the headset resting in the corner of his bed. He couldn't deny he hadn't been hoping for this. It was his birthday after all and it had been nearly two weeks since the last time they did it. His body was buzzing with warmth at the knowledge that yes, soon, he would see John's cock. He smashed his hair down with the headset and adjusted the mic over his mouth before he plugged it in. He was adjusting himself on his knees when John returned.

"Oh right." That alluring voice was right in his ear and it startled Karkat for a second as he watched John grab his headset as well and put it on.

"Kankri's home." Karkat reminded him, casting his unlocked door a glance. He was sure Kankri would leave him alone for the night but he didn't exactly want his brother to hear his sexy times with his boyfriend.

"Guess you'll have to be quiet then." John teased softly as he sat up so his full body could be seen.

Karkat licked his dry lips, his eyes scanning over that clothed body that he so desperately wanted to touch. "I'm a Vantas. Quiet isn't in our nature." His body hummed with arousal as he watched John remove his green shirt. The headset caught in it for only a second before John tossed the shirt away and Karkat was left drooling over a toned chest that he so desperately wanted to touch. "Besides, I thought you  _liked_ it when I was loud."

John shivered, his eyes closing for just a second. "Fuck, don't purr into my ear like that Karkat, you haven't even taken your shirt off yet."

He smirked slightly and tugged his headset off so his sweater could fall to the floor. He didn't care much for his body. Too pudgy in certain areas and covered in dusty brown but it was the first thing John saw about him and John liked it. So he wasn't going to keep it from him. He pulled the headset back on and rubbed his hands over his thighs. "Better?"

"Much better. Damnit, Karkat, I wish I could touch you."

Karkat arched his back slightly and ran his hands up his stomach, chest and sides. "Like this?"

"Oh fuck." John made a desperate noise that made Karkat shiver. "Yeah like that."

He hummed softly as he ran his fingers over his chest before dipping them down his belly button to ghost over the dark hairs leading to his groin. He took the time to imagine it was John, his long fingers and pale skin rubbing over the sensitive parts of his body. He was breathing heavily and his body was flushed with warmth by the time he glanced up at John again. His groin thumped at the sight that greeted him and he wished he could crawl through that screen and just kiss those red tinted lips.

John's hand was slowly rubbing over the tent in his jeans and his eyes were dark with arousal to the point that Karkat could practically feel John's want through the computer screen. Karkat always loved to watch John touch himself just as much as John loved to watch him. He knew what the other liked and what he didn't. So when he popped open the front of his jeans he knew John would appreciate it.

Karkat lifted up, pushing his pants down his thighs, wiggling his hips a bit until they pooled around his knees and he could lean forward to tug them off. His face was out of view but he knew John wouldn't mind all that much for the time being. He adjusted himself in his black briefs for John to see before he sat back down on his knees, smirking at the open mouthed panting his boyfriend was doing.

"Like what you see?"

John swallowed, nodding. "You do realize you're gorgeous right? Cause that's totally a thing going on right now."

Karkat hummed, licking his lips slowly as he started to palm his semi-hard cock in his briefs. "Yeah? Is that so? Cause I'm over here thinking you're pretty damn sexy."

"You're the sexy one here, Karkat."

"Yeah?" He purred softly, feeling a bit of pleasure at the way John's body reacted to his voice. "You remember one of the first things I said to you?"

John laughed softly, rolling his head back enough that Karkat could see his adam's apple and a large space of pale skin that he just wanted to mark. "You want to fuck my eyes?"

"Oh, yeah, well," Karkat's ears flushed at the memory. "I meant, the other thing."

He watched as John's adam's apple jumped when he swallowed hard. "Um. Wanting to be on top of me?"

"Yeah, that thing." A smirk curled to his lips as he leaned forward, rubbing his hand over his thigh. "I want to straddle you and rub our dicks together till you can't form a coherent word other than my name."

" _Holy fuck, Karkat!_ " John breathed out, his eyes wide as his hand gripped the hard dick in his pants.

"Imagine it, John." He lifted up and spread his legs a bit more and rubbed up and down his thighs repeatedly. His dick was hard in his briefs, following the curve of his hip but he paid it little mind because the look of pure desire and lust on John's face demanded his complete attention. "Imagine me on your lap, running my hands over your shoulders and through your hair." He let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Fuck, I want to so bad." His body crumpled with his desire and he fell back on his feet as he started to claw up his thighs repeatedly.

"I want you too." John mumbled softly, his voice taking on a deeper, huskier tone that made Karkat's skin prickle. "Karkat, I want to see your touch yourself. Please?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He could feel his mind growing a bit fuzzy with the bit of alcohol in his system and the pleasure and all he wanted to do was please John. Please the man that, who was he kidding, he was totally in love with. He slipped the hem of his briefs down until his dick could pop free and then they were gone to join the rest of his clothes on the floor. He leaned back on his heels and grasped his cock in his hand, glancing up to see John watching him with inapt attention. There were soft little sounds coming from the headset and they urged him on as he leaned back with one hand pressed to the bed beside him while the other worked at stroking his hard cock.

" _Fuck_ , Karkat, you're so gorgeous." John gasped as he quickly undid his pants so he could pull his cock free.

For a moment, Karkat's eyes focused on that cock. It was long and thick with foreskin covering the tip and the way John's elegantly long fingers wrapped around it made Karkat want to put all of it into his mouth. His jaw dropped, his lips parting enough so he could let out a few moans that urged John on.

"I want to taste you." Karkat mumbled out, his eyes shifting from John's cock to his pleasure filled face. And it was all for Karkat. That pleasure, that lust, it was all because of Karkat and there was something damn special about that to the dusty skinned male.

John let out a groan. "I want to feel you. Your skin, your lips, your hair, fuck, all of it, Karkat. All of you."

He let out a moan, tilting his head back slightly as his hand moved over his cock at a steady slow pace. "Talk to me." Karkat mumbled into the mic, tilting his head to rest against his shoulder as his eyes peered at John. "Like you're here."

John nodded, stroking himself in time with Karkat. "You feel so good, Karkat."

Another moan as his eyes slipped close so all he could focus on was John's voice and the pleasure scraping through his body. He tightened his fingers around his cock, squeezing a bit harder with each thrust and rubbing his thumb over the tip ever so often.

" _Ah_ , you're so beautiful." John continued, his voice a low rumble in Karkat's ear. "And mine. All mine." Karkat let out a soft whimper, nodding his head as he squeezed the tip of his cock. He could imagine it was John's hand, with long fingers and short nails, and it made his body hum with a type of pleasure he couldn't get enough of.

"Yes." Karkat hissed softly. "Yours, I am.  _Oh fuck_ , am I yours."

John chuckled softly, a lovely sound in Karkat's ear. "Faster, Karkat."He mumbled softly. "I want to see you cum."

"Fuck." Karkat hissed and cracked his eyelids so he could see John. He bit into his lower lip before he let out a deep needy moan and started to stroke himself faster. His thumb spread the pre-cum over his length and there was more than to be expected but all Karkat could focus on were those lust-dark blue eyes. He arched his back, lifting up slightly as he started to thrust his hips into his hands. There was a pleasure weak sound John made that encouraged him and he desperately wished John was with him.

" _John_." Karkat moaned softly, earning a moan of his name from his boyfriend that left tingles all over his skin. "Feels so good." He mumbled, licking at his lower lip as his hand started to move along with his shallow thrusts.

"K-Keep going.  _Ah_ , Don't stop."

John's name fell into a moan on Karkat's lips as his head tilting back and his view of John disappeared. He focused on the pleasure and John's soft moans as encouragement. The heat pooled around his stomach, pulling and really to snap when he was ready to let it. He focused on that. Focused on how good it felt and how if it were John, it was bound to feel even better. Because it was  _John_. The beautiful blue-eyed Korean man Karkat had met by chance one drunken night. And John was his. All his. They may live a country apart but it didn't stop Karkat from falling for him. And he did. Oh fuck did he love him.

Pleasure sparked along his skin and when his climax hit him it was a bit unexpected so he crumbled as his hand squeezed out every ounce of pleasure from him as it could. His chest heaved with pants and when he finally opened his eyes, he had the ultimate pleasure of seeing John cum. John fell forward slightly, his head tilted back and his eyes shut as those fingers tugged out a orgasm. Karkat's name was on his lips and said male felt a shiver of after-pleasure before he collapsed onto his side, not caring if his stomach was covered in jizz.

They panted together for a moment, glancing at each other and unable to stop smiling every time. John let out a chuckle as he grabbed a few tissues from his night stand to clean himself up.

"You're so gorgeous, Karkat."

Karkat hummed softly. "So are you."

John flushed, tossing away the tissues before shifting to lay on his side, much like Karkat, tucking a arm under his head as a pillow. There was a bright smile on his face, showing his slightly bucked teeth and even through a grainy webcam, Karkat could see how happy John was. "Happy Birthday, Karkat."

He returned that smile, letting his spread over his cheeks as he nuzzled into his pillow. "Thank you John."

* * *

Kankri was about as happy as he could be. His body felt warm and thin lips felt awful nice pressed to his. His fingertips brushed over short blond hair as he cupped the face he was kissing between his hands delicately. He couldn't ask for more. He had Dirk; in his bed, in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow and they had all the time in the world. Logically, they only had a week before Dirk had to fly back to Austin but Kankri was going to savor every moment they had together.

"Kan." Dirk's deep voice rumbled, making everything in Kankri weak as he pressed just a bit closer, his fingers resting at the nap of the blond's neck as they pulled apart slightly. "Fuck, I missed you Kan."

He hummed softly, pressing a bit closer to the other as his thick thighs settled on either side of Dirk's lap. They'd only arrived home less than twenty minutes ago after going out to dinner as Kankri picked up Dirk from the airport but they couldn't get enough of each other.

"I missed you too." Kankri mumbled, ghosting their lips together before putting pressure when Dirk's large warm hands settled on his hips.

"Kan!" The door swung open with force, knocking against the wall to only bounce back.

"Shit." Dirk cursed, leaning back as Kankri quickly scrambled out of his lap.

"Karkat!" Kankri gasped, getting to his feet quickly as he tried to fix his hair with a flushed face. "W-What ever are you doing?"

"Kan." Karkat lingered in the doorway with just his boxers on and Kankri could tell immediately what was going on by the look on his brother's face. "There's a blond in your bed."

Dirk snorted, shifting to sit up better but didn't bother to move. "Nice to see you too, Karkat."

"Karkat." Kankri shuffled across the floor to grasp his brother's shoulders and peer into his face. "Are you drunk?"

Karkat opened his mouth to respond before he rolled his eyes to the side and focused on Dirk. He seemed to think about something before he pulled away from Kankri and collapsed on the bed beside Dirk. "I don't have the patience to listen to you two fuck tonight." He mumbled, his words slurring just slightly as he curled up on his side.

Kankri sighed softly, giving Dirk an apologetic smile that the blond just waved off. Concerned, the older Vantas moved to sit beside his brother and they all moved to the side to make room for three grown men on the bed. "Did something happen?" He asked softly, bringing his legs up to bed as he pet soft brown hair. "You don't usually drink like this." His eyes narrowed. "You didn't drink all of my vodka again, did you?"

Karkat just snorted and twisted around to nuzzle into Kankri's thigh. "I miss him. So I can't deal with you lovey dovey assholes. It's not fair."

"Well, Shit, We ain't been here twenty minutes." Dirk pointed out, his accent thick and making Kankri's flush. "How you gonna handle a week?"

Karkat groaned and flopped about until he could fit both arms around Kankri's waist with his head against a plump thigh. "No fucking."

"Karkat." Kankri sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Why don't you go call your boyfriend if you miss him so much?"

"No, I wanna see him."

"That's what webcams are for." Dirk pointed out.

"Nooooo." Karkat whined and moved to sit up, his hair a mess and his body swaying as his mind spun. "I wanna touch him."

"Ah." Dirk nodded, shifting to lean back against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest. His honey-gold eyes focused on Karkat and though Kankri loved his brother, part of him wished Karkat had not interrupted them. He could tell when those molten honey eyes were on him that Dirk wished the same. "Go visit the boy then."

Karkat whined and without warning, flopped into Dirk's lap. Kankri opened his mouth but his phone made a charming sound that gained his attention. He grabbed it from his pocket and smiled at John's name.

"It's not that simple!" Karkat complained.

"Actually, it is." Dirk replied, perking a brow at the guy in his lap before he let his hand drop into Karkat's messy hair. Kankri didn't seem to mind and though Dirk wasn't sure what to do with Karkat he wasn't just going to push his lover's brother away. "You got a job."

"What if he doesn't wanna see me?" He groaned, kicking his feet before throwing one over Kankri's leg. "He's so gorgeous. Fuck, he's beautiful and he's mine and he wants me, like what the fuck why does he want me? Seems too fucking unreal."

Dirk smiled fondly, glancing at Kankri as the older Vantas took the time to reply to John. "Yeah. I get how you feel. But sometimes, you gotta take a chance."

"I wanna fuck him."

Kankri squeaked in surprise, glancing up from his phone. "Karkat."

"Well I do!" He sat up, pulling away from Dirk to rest back against the headboard beside the blond. "But I wanna kiss him too. And hold him... and hear his voice without static and like..." His blurry eyes shifted to the ceiling. "Be with him."

"Yeah." Dirk nodded. "I feel you there, Kar. Ain't nothing better than just being around the person you love." The glance he gave Kankri made the dark-skinned male flushed darkly.

But Karkat's face contorted, his nose crinkling and his mouth forming a frown that concerned Kankri. "I do love him."

Kankri gave a soft sigh as he held his phone out to his brother. "Than call him."

"Noooo." He smushed his hands into his face, shaking his head. "I'm a stupid mess that he shouldn't have to deal with."

The older Vantas smiled softly as he made to reply to John's new message. "You know, I think you might underestimate how John feels about you. He's very fond of you, Karkat."

"Fond isn't love." He mumbled.

"I think what Kan is trying to say," Dirk added in, "is that the guy's got it hard for you too."

"Well, Yes." Kankri flushed, nodding. "I spend some time speaking with him and it's quite obvious he wants to see you too." He shifted off the bed and sat at his desk, pulling open his laptop to start it up.

"He's so busy though. With school and shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Karkat threw his hands in the air.

"Figure out when you guys can spend time together. Even if it's just for a weekend. Trust me, it's worth it." Dirk spoke softly, glancing at Kankri every so often as he tried to make sure Karkat didn't melt off the bed. "It ain't easy. But communication is a big fucking deal."

"Dirk is right, Karkat." Kankri spoke up as he started pulling up a specific website. "You have two weeks worth of vacation time saved up, do you not?"

"Well yeah." Karkat grumbled. "But John's got school and shit."

"Perhaps but you can still spend time with him. I have work yet Dirk is still here."

Dirk perked a brow at his lover before slipping off the bed, pausing to make sure Karkat stayed where he was before moving toward Kankri. "Got some miles saved up, why don't you use those?" He pointed out, putting on hand on the back of Kankri's chair as he leaned down to see what his boyfriend was doing.

"John wants to help." Kankri pointed out, typing away as he leaned toward his lover.

"John, John, beautiful John with big blue eyes and the most perfect cock." Karkat rambled on, rolling onto his side as he pulled a pillow to his chest to hug.

Dirk chuckled, dipping his hand into Kankri's hair to pet gently. "He's so drunk."

"He'll regret it in the morning."

"Think he'll be mad you're doing this?" He asked, leaning down till his lips were beside Kankri's ear.

"I doubt that. He's my brother and I love him. I didn't give him that much of a birthday present last month so I suppose we can just consider that this." He spoke with a shrug. "They need to meet in person. John has mentioned it to me a few times."

"You're a good brother." He planted a soft kiss to silky brown hair.

Kankri gave him a soft smile. "I want him to be happy."

Dirk nodded and glanced over at Karkat who was rolling around on Kankri's bed, mumbling about John. "Yeah, he's so love drunk."

Kankri nodded as he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear. There was only one ring before John picked up. "Hello, John. There are quite a few options but I feel sooner would be better. Do not worry about the cost, Dirk and I have decided to cover that. Consider it a late birthday present for Karkat."

" _No, shit, Kankri, I can't ask you to do that!"_

"You're not asking, John. We are offering, I hope you don't mind."

" _Well... Not really, I just, We'll figure it out next time. Is he okay?"_

"He'll regret drinking so much in the morning but otherwise he's fine. How does the 16th of October sound? I know you have classes and work but there's a deal for then that sounds appealing. I'm surprised the two of you didn't work something out this summer."

" _I was so busy with work and I didn't want him to come here only to never really see me. Plus every time I brought it up, he just brushed it aside. I go on winter break in the middle of November? That would probably be better."_

Kankri held the phone up with his shoulder so he could type away, looking for dates that John suggested. "So almost three months from now."

" _Yeah... Wow you realize that means it'll be over a year since I met him? Next month makes a year."_

"He'll be very excited to see you. Are you fine with him spending Thanksgiving with you?"

" _Are_ you  _fine with that?"_  John sounded concerned.

"If he does, I plan to fly out and spend it with Dirk." The blond smiled at that, nuzzling into his lover's hair before he left to keep Karkat from rolling off the bed.

" _Then yeah! That'd be great!"_

"So the 20th then?"

" _That sounds great!"_

"I'll book it. Do you want to speak with him?"

" _Can I?"_

"Yes, Just a moment." Kankri moved to his feet and paused at how Karkat was half off the bed with Dirk just rolling his eyes. "Karkat."

"Blue eyes." Karkat mumbled.

"Yes, Blue eyes, He wants to talk to you." He knelt down to his brother's level and held out his phone. "Talk to your boyfriend, please."

Karkat's eyes widened as he grabbed the phone and pushed it to his ear. "John! John, John I miss you. Come snuggle with me." He scrambled to his feet as he spoke and when he disappeared out the door, Kankri was sure he wouldn't see his phone until the next morning.

"Hm. Look at that." Dirk hummed, moving to shut the door behind Karkat and nonchalantly locked it. "Finally alone."

Kankri's round cheeks flushed as he moved back to his computer. "Just, please, allow me to finish this booking and then..."

"Yeah." Dirk smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss to his lover's cheek before sitting down on the bed. "I'll wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaaaaaamn Karkat is sexy. Anyone else think so? John sure does. You can also bet I'm going to continue this! Meeting in person for the first time? Yeah, that's a thing that's going to happen.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to leave a kudo and/or a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
